1. Field of the Invention
The following description relates to a core assembly used for a wireless power transmitting device and a wireless power transmitting device having the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a rechargeable secondary battery is mounted on portable electronic devices such as a mobile communication terminal and Personal Digital Assistants (PDA). An individual charging device for supplying electric energy to a battery of a portable electronic device using commercial home power sources is required for charging the battery.
As an alternative to the contact charging method, a wireless power communication system for transmitting power wirelessly to charge a battery without contact between each contact terminal of the charging device and the battery is suggested.
In the wireless power communication system, since there is no coupling between terminals, it is required to dispose a wireless power receiving device on a wireless power transmitting device at a correct position in order to maintain a predetermined charging efficiency. However, the above-mentioned requirement may not be satisfied due to user's acts or a vibration of the wireless power receiving device during charging.